Bittersweet Revelations
by FoxyFoxie
Summary: The truth is something everyone wants to achieve; the truth is something everyone is entitled to have if it concerns you. But not Naruto. Naruto has been lied to during his whole life. Until now, until a certain someone returns to Konoha. AU
1. The One No One Expected

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: **This story might contain some spoilers.**

* * *

"Most truths are so naked that people feel sorry for them and cover them up, at least a little bit,"

* * *

_Bittersweet Revelations_

The One No One Expected

I

* * *

It was a terrible sight to see. No one should ever lay their eyes on the destruction for it broke hearts and burn souls. The soft rain kept falling as if the skies were crying over the fallen shinobi that had fought bravely for their home, for their people.

The fight had lasted days and Konoha had finally succumbed. No one was prepared for what happened. No one was counting on an attack this soon. No one even had time to prepare.

The air smelled of blood, of destruction, of hate, and despair. A few people were standing on the destroyed streets merely staring, others looked for their families, others cried in pain, cried for help. Two particular figures stood side by side holding hands. They had tears falling down their cheeks as they stared down at the dead body in front of them.

The silver-haired man had fallen in one last act of bravery, in one last act of love.

The pink haired girl sobbed loudly as the rain started to fall heavier now. The blonde boy took her in his arms as she kept sobbing on his chest. His face contemplated his hero. Hatake Kakashi. The man who offered his life to protect them both.

The next weeks hadn't been easy at all. There was a lot that still needed to be done. Rebuild the village and proceed with the funerals. Though everything remained quiet everyone was still frightened. Everyone feared another attack.

* * *

It was an abnormal sunny day in Konoha. The sun was shinning down on the villagers as if it was promising them better days to come. A tall blonde boy was standing on the hospital entrance staring at nowhere in particular. He had been waiting for almost an hour.

"N-Naruto-kun," a soft voice spoke from behind him and Naruto turned around to stare at Hinata.

"Hey," he greeted her with a sad smile, "Is Neji any better?"

"Hai," she nodded quietly sharing the same sad smile, "He'll b-be fully recovered in a f-few days,"

Naruto smiled at the good news, "Ah that's great,"

"Naruto. Hinata," the both of them turned to stare at the pink haired girl, "Naruto we should get going," said Sakura quietly.

Naruto nodded and bid Hinata good-bye. Hinata stood at the hospital entrance watching as Naruto and Sakura walked away. Naruto didn't sound like the Naruto she knew anymore. She sighed sadly as she turned around and stepped inside the hospital.

Sakura and Naruto walked side by side, each of them absorbed in silent. They finally arrived to the Hokage office. Sakura stopped as she eyed the wooden door. Naruto stopped behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura rigid form relaxed a bit.

"Let's do it," he told her quietly.

"Hai," she said as she knocked on the door.

Sakura held her breath waiting for a response. None came. Instead they heard footsteps approaching. Sakura bit her lip nervously while Naruto merely waited emotionless. The door opened and revealed a different Tsunade that they were used to. She didn't possess the young appearance she once liked to maintain. Her eyes seemed heavy, deprived of sleep. However, as Tsunade looked at them, her eyes softened.

"Sakura…" her voice trailed off as she pulled the young girl into her arms. Then pulling away she stared at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "N-Naruto…"

His blue eyes locked with hers and Tsunade could feel his pain just by looking at them. He then walked towards her and opened his arms, catching her and Sakura by surprise. He embraced Tsunade and sobbed quietly.

It was an awkward moment. Sakura looked at them with a small smile on her tired features. Tsunade held Naruto and kissed his forehead. He reminded her so much of his younger brother. Naruto on the other hand cried, cried for everything, for his lost friendship with Sasuke, for Jiraiya's death, for Kakashi's, for his home…

It took them a few moments to recover. They finally parted away and stepped inside the chaotic office. Tsunade took a seat and placed her hands on her face and sighed profoundly. Then, she returned her gaze towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Konoha is weak…" Sakura emerald eyes stared wretchedly at Tsunade and then at Naruto who was gazing directly at Tsunade with a solemn expression, "We won't survive any future attacks,"

Naruto nodded quietly, "What do we have to do?" Naruto asked softly.

Tsunade noticed that Naruto's pain had changed him deeply. She wondered if she was going to see the grinning and loud blonde boy she once knew, ever again.

"There is something of great importance that cannot fall in the wrong hands," she paused shrugging the sad emotions away, "I need you to promise to protect it with your lives," Sakura eyed the Hokage eagerly, she was curious to know what was so important. Naruto merely waited for Tsunade to carry on.

Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a small wooden box; it looked quite old and fragile. Sakura and Naruto stared at the box with a sudden interest. However, Tsunade didn't open it. She placed her left hand on it and eyed them both with a sudden gravity and determination flashing in her eyes.

"Your mission is to protect this wooden box," Tsunade told them. Sakura lips parted in surprise. She wondered what was inside that box that was so important that they had to put their own lives in risk for it, "Inside it lies a powerful scroll. It is perhaps the most important scroll there is. It was written centuries ago by the very first person who discovered and managed to control chakra,"

Naruto eyes widened. Sakura tensed.

"You see… before this man, no one knew the existence of chakra or how to use it, he was the first one to discover it. In fact he was so powerful that he learnt how to control more than one type of chakra,"

Sakura eyes bulged and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

"M-more than one type of chakra," Sakura repeated realizing the importance of the scroll, "This means… that this man had to be really powerful,"

"Hai, indeed he was. However, the use of many type of chakras was what caused his downfall. His body couldn't handle that much chakra," suddenly Tsunade stood up, "Sakura, Naruto… I want you to promise me that if Konoha is under attack, you will protect the scroll,"

Naruto nodded promptly, "You can count on me!" Tsunade smiled at the excitement present in his blue eyes. Perhaps not everything was lost.

"Hai," Sakura answered with a small smile.

"Good… you can go now," said Tsunade. Her eyes fixed on the blonde's back as they left her office, "I hope you overcome this, Naruto,"

* * *

The night is calm, caressed with a cool spring breeze, whilst the dark sky remains speckled with blinking fireflies, the largest casting a milky blue light over everything beneath it.

Three guards walked near the gate, they stared at each others for a slight second before they straightened as a tall hooded stranger approached. They had never seen him before and the fact that this stranger had his face concealed made them suspicious. It was a dark time for Konoha, they had to be careful.

The stranger wore deep navy blue pants, a grey shuriken holster on his left tight. His shirt was the same colour as his pants.

"Can we help you?" one of the guards, a chuunin, asked.

"I need to see the Hokage," the stranger stated, a deep voice coming from under his hood. Though it was dark and he had the hood covering most of his features one of the guard managed to stare straight to the stranger's eyes, a shade of blue he had never seen.

"Is she expecting you?" the other guard asked.

"I doubt it," he answered.

"I'm sorry but—"

"It's important."

The guard hesitated. There was urgency in the man's voice that made him believe him.

"We'll have an ANBU escort you," the chuunin finally said, nodding at his comrade, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We can't take any chances these days."

The stranger nodded. "I see…"

When the other chunnin returned he was shocked to find his two comrades unconscious. He immediately started to panic. It was another attack. He then disappeared directly to the improvised tower that held a bell; with a lump in his throat he started the alarm.

The stranger jumped to the other roof and looked behind to the sound direction. He cursed under his breath and then turned around only to find two ANBU guards. Cursing again he straightened himself and smirked.

"Hello!" the stranger said in an ecstatic voice. The two ANBU said nothing, "Great weather, don't you think?"

The tallest ANBU stepped in the stranger's direction, a kunai in his hand. The other prepared to attack as well.

"Oh well…"

Without warning the ANBU guard made a run towards the stranger. The stranger chuckled quietly as he dodged the attack effortlessly. The ANBU guard seemed quite surprised at the stranger's speed. The stranger was now in front of him, his hand filled with a ball of blue chakra.

"This will only hurt a bit," the stranger smiled and with a single blow sent the ANBU guard flying to the floor.

The other guard hands moved. He was going to use a jutsu but before he could complete it the stranger had beaten him to it. The stranger's hand moved so fast that he didn't have the time to finish his jutsu. Before he could do anything at all, a brutal blow of wind was thrown in his direction sending him flying to the floor as well.

"Hmm… no wonder Konoha couldn't do anything about the attacks…" the stranger said softly as he watched the first guard trying to stand up.

"Bastard!" the ANBU guard replied angrily.

"Now, now! No need for name calling!" the stranger said as he chuckled.

* * *

She watched him quietly as she stood protected by the threes shadows. She had been watching him every night. Hinata watched as he kneeled down next to the memorial stone, his fingers caressing it as he sobbed quietly.

Her soft eyes watched his figure, completely oblivious to the rest of the world as he sat, contemplating, thinking and remembering.

Remembering the past, a past brutally taken from him. Remembering the things that he didn't have the courage to simply let go, that he didn't want to let go for it killed him every time he thought that he had to let the past go. All the memories and the bonds he had tried to build and strengthen all these years.

It looked like as if everyone in his life that cared for him, all the people he had fought so hard to forge bonds with, the people he had grown attached to, people that had been almost like a family to him was bound to suffer or disappear leaving him behind. Alone. Again.

He relied on them for his sanity, for his comfort, for his guilt.

Then something happened. She watched as four ANBU guards passed by Naruto running. Then she could hear something, she could hear the bell. They were under attack. Again. Naruto immediately turned back and his eyes stared in her direction. She froze quietly as her face reddened as she had been caught. He merely smiled softly at her.

"Hinata-chan, go home and stay there," he told her tenderly. Hinata gasped at the tone of his voice. He was worried for her. He cared for her. She nodded quietly and left.

Naruto then ran towards the same direction the other ANBU had run to. This time he would not back out. This time he would kill every single one of them.

* * *

The stranger kept running not bothering to look behind to see if he was being followed or not. He then turned left and stopped abruptly as a blonde boy jumped right in front of him with a deadly look on his face. The stranger took a few steps back surprised to see him.

Naruto looked at the stranger, his blue eyes filled with hatred.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stand in front of someone who's running?" the man asked.

Naruto frowned. There was a tone in his voice; he sounded highly entertained.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to enter someplace you haven't been invited?"

"Hm, Let me pass kid, I don't wish to hurt you." The stranger said cocking his head to the left.

Naruto hands turned into fists. "This kid is about to kick your ass! You shouldn't have come,"

The stranger chuckled, "Tche, Whatever you say," and then he walked straight to Naruto, "I just wish to see the Hokage, that's all,"

"What business do you want from her?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Information."

"She wouldn't tell you anything."

The blue eyes rolled. "Not information from her. For her."

Naruto frowned again, dropping his guard slightly. "For her?"

"Now if you don't mind, I have serious matters to attend to," Naruto groaned. The stranger's cockiness was getting to his nerves.

Naruto flew towards him, fist raised and threw a wild punch. The man dodged, aiming a high kick at his chest that Naruto blocked. Fists and legs flew at one another, but the two men were almost equally matched. Then Naruto charged again, his fist colliding straight to the stranger's face. The stranger immediately disappeared in a puff.

Naruto eyes widened, "A clone? But he didn't even performed the-"

"Gotcha," the man voice whispered behind Naruto. Naruto blue eyes widened and then he fell into unconsciousness.

The man quickly grabbed the blonde boy before he collided to the floor. Sighing, he pushed Naruto up and carried him as he made his way towards the Hokage office. The stranger climbed the stairs towards the office and knocked on the door.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she concentrated an amount of chakra on her hand, prepared to strike.

"Come in," she said quietly prepared to attack.

The hooded figure opened the door and a fist collided with his face. The hood was immediately sent back revealing the man's face.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" A cry left the stranger's mouth.

Tsunade jaw dropped in shock. She stepped back as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Namikaze?" she asked bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Uh! I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Finding the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: **This story might contain some spoilers.**

* * *

"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable,"

* * *

BitterSweet Revelations

_**Finding the truth**_

* * *

The hooded figure opened the door and a fist collided with his face. The hood was immediately sent back revealing the man's face.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" A cry left the stranger's mouth.

Tsunade jaw dropped in shock. She stepped back as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Namikaze?" she asked bewildered.

He nodded shortly; his stunning blue eyes met her light brown ones. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She kept staring at his blue eyes as her mind tried to complete a one million piece puzzle. He was dead. She had seen his dead body with her own eyes. Hell, she had been at his funeral.

Tsunade stepped back and shook her head in denial. Namikaze forced a small smile and walked towards an empty chair and placed an unconscious Naruto on it, and then he returned his gaze at her.

"Quite a shock isn't it?" he asked as he chuckled quietly.

Tsunade blinked stupidly as he chuckled, "A shock?" she asked in almost a whisper, "A shock?" she repeated this time louder, "EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

Minato nodded slowly. He knew exactly what she was feeling, or at least he knew he did. She felt angry, she hated him but at the same time she was astonished, shocked and happy to see him stand in front of her.

"It's a long story," he told her quietly.

"Well, let's hear about it!" her eyes told him that he wasn't getting out that easily.

He sighed and walked towards the opened window. He stared directly to the starry sky, "I remember that night clearly as if it happened yesterday. I can still feel the air filled with blood, I can still hear the horror screams echoing in my ears. I can still see the beast eyes staring back at me,"

Tsunade body was slowly filled with cold shivers. The hair of the back of her neck stood up. She remained quiet as she stared at his serious face illuminated by the moonlight. He hadn't aged a day.

"It was a close fight, the toughest fight I ever fought. Each move I made I was sure I was becoming closer to my own death. Everything that I was taught, everything seemed futile as I fought the nine-tailed demon. I remember thinking how much time I wasted being a shinobi… nothing seemed to affect it and each second it passed, the chaos kept increasing in an alarming rate and I knew, for the safety of those I loved," he paused and stared at her and then his blue eyes fell on the sleeping boy, "that something needed to be done,"

"Minato…" Tsunade whispered his name as her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"I knew of a way to finish it, to win the fight. I only knew the basis of the seal and decided to give it a try. At the very moment I finished the seal, nothing happened. I thought I had done something wrong, but then just as I was about to face my certain death, he appeared,"

Tsunade gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"The Death God appeared and I began with the extraction. It happened so fast, before I had the time to breathe in relief I felt it; an excruciating pain through my whole body. The Death God arm went through my chest and before the demon fox could do anything, the arm had caught it too. I made my best, to hold still, to endure the pain as long as I could, until the majority of the fox soul had been consumed by the Death God," Namikaze gave her a sad smile and paused to read her emotions. She looked dumbfounded, "then I placed the seal on Naruto, but that part you know. After I completed the seal I was sure that I was going to die along with half of the fox soul and that's when it happened. When he turned to me, with his empty eyes,"

"The Death God?" Tsunade asked completely mortified with what she was hearing.

Namikaze nodded grimly, "Hai, the Death God himself. He seemed angry at me, he said that I shouldn't have invoked him, that my time hadn't arrived and that the other Gods still wanted me here for I had a last task to accomplish,"

Tsunade gasped and shook her head, "W-what?" she asked incredulous.

"That's my story," he told her quietly as his blue eyes fell on her once again.

"But… I saw your dead body!" she told him now frantically, "I went to your funeral! Do you even know what everyone went through!?"

"I needed to disappear, I needed time to think," he defended, his voice lower than hers.

"You needed nineteen years to think?" she told him angrily, her hands had curved into fists and her arms were shaky.

Minato shook his head slowly; his blue eyes stared at her pleadingly.

"I… I was going to return sooner… but she…"

Tsunade shook her head and stared at Naruto, "She died of a broken heart," she told him quietly, "Not even I was able to heal her. Not even her love for Naruto was enough… That's when I left Konoha. Jiraiya had left long before, right the day after to your funeral…"

Namikaze heart skipped a beat at the mention of her death cause, "If I had known… I would have returned…"

"It still doesn't explain your body," she whispered softly.

"I performed a transformation jutsu on a fallen shinobi," he told her bluntly. His voice was shaky but then he controlled himself, "He looks like me,"

"Yeah…" Tsunade voice was still a whisper as she stared at Naruto, "He really does, but he's so much like her,"

Namikaze eyes widened, "Hai, I had the opportunity to see it by myself when he tried to stop me. He lacks of fighting skill,"

Tsunade snorted, "You're one to talk,"

* * *

"…_Everything that I was taught, everything seemed futile as I fought the nine-tailed demon…" _

**What the…? This guy fought the nine-tail fox? Who is this guy?**

"_The Death God appeared and I began with the extraction…__then I placed the seal on Naruto, but that part you know. After I completed the seal I was sure that I was going to die along with half of the fox soul and that's when it happened. When he turned to me, with his empty eyes…"_

**NANI? He was the one who sealed the fox inside me?! Why? Why! But I thought...  
**

"_She died of a broken heart… Not even I was able to heal her. Not even her __love for Naruto was enough… That's when I left Konoha. Jiraiya had left long before, right the day after to your funeral…"_

**Who died? This man wife died? Her love for me wasn't enough? I don't understand… what the...  
**

"_He looks like me,"_

**I do not! I don't… right?**

"_Yeah…__He really does, but he's so much like her,"_

**Like who? This man wife? Why would I be like her and why on earth was he looking at me like that?**

"_Hai, I had the opportunity to see it by myself when he tried to stop me. He lacks of fighting skill,"_

**NANIIII? THIS MAN'S NERVE!! **

Naruto couldn't quite understand what they were talking about, but he remained still while he listened. Then as that man… the Namikaze mentioned that he lacked of fighting skills had angered him. He had caught him off guard. That was it!

Quickly and surprising them both, Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed his index finger at the tall blonde man.

"I'll show you who lacks of fighting skills!" Naruto groaned loudly, "I'm going to kick your sorry ass! Believe it!"

Tsunade shook her head in disapproval and glared at the younger blonde boy, "Naruto…" she warned but he paid her no mind.

On the other hand, Minato was staring at Naruto curiously. He was indeed like his mother. Slowly he grinned at the young man in front of him.

"So geared up to get your butt kicked, again?" Namikaze laughed this time heartily, "Naruto… you sure have grown,"

"I don't get it! How do you know my name! Who the hell are you!? And why have you sealed a monster inside me!?" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes flashed angrily. Then his voice faltered and his eyes widened, "I thought… I thought the forth Hokage had been the one to seal t-the fox inside me,"

"He doesn't know?" Minato asked. His features twisted in confusion.

Tsunade shook her head guiltily, "The third thought it would be for the best if the truth was postponed,"

"What?" Namikaze asked, he sounded shocked and outraged, "You've been lying to my son all these years?!"

Naruto gasped and took a few steps back, "What!!" he stared at Tsunade, waiting for her to deny it. To deny everything but she didn't.

He felt betrayed, he felt like he was eight years again. He felt alone and scared. He didn't know who was who anymore.

Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunade once more, waiting for her to deny it but again she did nothing. She simply looked back at him with her light brown eyes flashing her guilt and remorse. Then he stepped outside and closed the door behind him loudly that he was sure that everyone in Konoha had heard it.

Namikaze then stared at her clearly upset, "I want to know everything,"

* * *

Naruto ran through the empty and still destroyed streets of Konoha. A lot had been rebuilt but a lot still needed to be done. He didn't even know where he was running to but he just kept going. His mind was racing like never before, his thoughts screamed inside in his head for answers.

Finally he stopped and crouched on the floor, panting, gasping for air. He stared then upwards and knew where he was. He was standing right in front of the Hokages statues. His blue eyes widened as they fell on the forth Hokage.

Now he had no questions, he definitely had been in the same room as the forth hokage.

"_What? You been lying to my son all these years?!" _

His son? What was happening? He was the forth Hokage son and nobody remembered to tell him? He had lived his entire life as an orphan; he had lived his entire life in a lie!?

Shaking his head as hot tears fell down his face, he punched the ground. He stared at his hurting fist and thought as he chuckled quietly that he at least wanted Sakura's strength at that very moment so he could destroy their stony faces. Every single one of them. Liars all of them.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked filled with concern.

Naruto stiffened and stood up. His eyes still on the forth Hokage face.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered quietly.

The pink-haired kunoichi bit her lip nervously. She had seen her best friend run through half of Konoha just as she was about to go home. She knew then as she had seen him run in full speed that something wasn't right. She had decided to follow him to make sure.

"You're crying," It wasn't a question but a statement. Her voice was low and shaky, "What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong… everything… is… wrong," he told her quietly. His voice sounded harsh and not very Naruto-like.

Sakura tensed and stepped forward, "Whatever it is we can work it, right?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

He couldn't help but to look back at her with a small smile, "Ai Sakura-chan… if you only knew…"

"Then tell me. What's wrong?" she asked as she followed his gaze back to the forth Hokage stone. She frowned. She knew that he had been the one to perform the seal technique on Naruto.

"He's not dead…" he whispered, "My father is not dead,"

Sakura emerald eyes stared at him in full surprise, "What?" she asked stupidly. She knew that he was an orphan.

"Naruto…" a new voice sounded from behind them.

Sakura turned around and stared in awe to a perfect copy of her best friend, she noticed the same blonde hair, the same nose and the same eyes. Then she turned to look at Naruto who was still staring at the forth Hokage stone.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed as sudden realization hit her.

* * *

**Oh My God! I'm so sorry if it sucked! Honestly? The first chapter was so easy to write, but the second was like I was applying to college all over again. I couldn't make up my mind on anything! I re-wrote this like one hundred times no kidding! And now I give up. This is the result and I can't make it any better than this. **

**Anyway I hope it's not that bad and that you still enjoy this one chapter. Please Review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: PHEW! Third chapter. I must warn you, it's not one of the best. I felt that this chapter was harder to write, especially Yondaime's and Naruto's interaction. I still hope it was readable.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._

* * *

BitterSweet Revelations

Forgiving

III

* * *

Tsunade sighed inwardly as she stared at his questioning deep blue eyes. The same very eyes that she thought she would never see again, only through Naruto who happened to possess the same deepness, the same strong committed glow in those ocean-like eyes.

She placed the palms of her hands on her desk filled with paper work for support. Her eyes met his and she felt a pang in her heart as she knew that what she was about to tell him would only hurt him further.

Minato Namikaze looked quite uneasy as he stared at her painful expression. He swallowed dry, ready for everything.

"Minato…" Tsunade started slowly not really sure how to put her thoughts into words, "You know how the elders still hold their power on Konoha," Minato nodded slowly, "Well… they thought… well they ordered," Tsunade corrected herself, "that the whole truth should be kept from Naruto… until he became older enough to underst-"

"He's not old enough now?" Minato asked raising a furious eyebrow, "He's eighteen,"

Tsunade nodded shortly as if she completely agreed with him but Minato could see something in her face that told him something that there was more, so he pressed his lips shut and waited for the blonde to carry on.

"You have to understand that… while _everyone_ thought you were _dead,_" there was a small hint of anger present in her strong voice; "Naruto went through a lot. He lost one of his best friends, that was probably like a brother to him. Perhaps the only one who fully understood how Naruto felt," Minato kept staring at Tsunade, no expression or whatsoever could be read in his serious features, "Then… the attack on Konoha... he lost another special person… Minato… Kakashi… he died,"

Her words were like an echo that would never end.

"_Minato… Kakashi… he…he died," _

"_Minato… Kakashi… he…he died,"_

"_Minato… Kakashi… he…he died,"_

"I see…" was the only coherent reply he managed to say. Minato then walked to the same chair he had dropped an unconscious Naruto and took a seat, covering his face with his big hands.

Kakashi who had been his remaining student… was gone. It was almost hard to believe. Minato had listened to so many great tales of the great Konoha's white fang son. The copy-nin they called him. He also had encountered Kakashi a few times, only watching from a far and safe distance, to make sure… to see with his own eyes that he was doing alright. He had done it with Naruto so many countless times as well.

"It still doesn't explain why he was kept in ignorance. He had the right to know. I left an explicit letter to Sarutobi," Minato lowered his hands and looked straight at Tsunade light brown eyes, "Naruto was to find out the truth about his heritage at the age of sixteen. He would be then entitled to have all of my and Kushina belongings."

"Minato… I'm afraid I know as much as you do. As you know Sarutobi had to be replaced as soon as possible and I had little formation on what I was supposed to do… I had no way to know that… Naruto was supposed to-"

"No, you had no way to know," said Minato quite irritated. His jaw hardened as he prepared to continue, "But the elders had,"

Tsunade knew Minato was right despite the fact that she still wanted to deny it. She didn't want to see it. The truth… it was right there in front of her eyes and yet she was still trying to pretend that it wasn't. Since a long time now, she had a small intuition screaming in her head that something was happening behind her back. That it didn't really matter if Konoha had a Hokage or not. The Hokage was only a pawn in the elders' sick and twisted game. And she'll be damned if she was going to be a pawn for a bunch of old people. She hated to be used.

"Minato… maybe you should go after Naruto and we'll discuss this later," Minato looked at her and nodded slowly. He stood up from the chair and stared at her one last time, "I still haven't told you why I've came. Truth to be told it was not my intention to have things end like this. It was not my intention to come across my son and now… it seems I have to stick around and solve some things."

Tsunade looked quite shocked at his words but then the sudden shock quickly dissipated away and she found herself smiling since the attack. "Konoha… especially me could really need you right now,"

Minato nodded at Tsunade and walked out the door with one thing in his mind.

His son.

He quickly left the Hokage's building and gazed at the dark sky covered with shinning stars. He sighed and placed his hood down and put his hands in his pockets. He could feel a few presences surrounding him. He knew the ANBU had his eyes on him which it didn't really concerned him at the moment. Minato then walked through the empty streets of Konoha, wondering where Naruto could be.

It was somewhat melancholic to be back. It was quite disconcerting as he walked again through Konoha's streets. The same streets that had seen him grow up, to become the man he is. He found himself stand in front of the ramen shop. His deep blue eyes scanned every inch of it.

It was Ichiraku's ramen shop if he remembered it correctly. It used to be _her favourite_ place of Konoha. He could feel a storm form inside his stomach, then in his whole body. He missed _her_ so much.

Minato proceeded to walk north and then he found himself staring at his statue. He looked quite frightening, and his nose looked bigger… a lot bigger! He shook his head as he kept walking and then stopped right abruptly as he heard voices.

* * *

"Naruto…"

Sakura turned around and stared in awe to a perfect copy of her best friend, she noticed the same blonde hair, the same nose and the same eyes. Then she turned to look at Naruto who was still staring at the forth Hokage stone.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed as sudden realization hit her.

Minato eyes fell on the pink-haired girl who blinked stupidly at him. Her mouth was hanging slightly open. Her head slowly moved to the statue and then back at him as if she was putting one and one together.

Naruto on the other hand didn't turn to look at him. His head was down and he seemed to be staring at the ground as if he had found something interesting there.

"Why?" Naruto asked as tears prickled his eyes. He shook his head slightly, he didn't want to cry. Not now.

Sakura stared at the blonde boy and frowned. She was used to see him in his weakest moments but not like this.

The blonde man, who had a remarkable resemblance to Naruto, sighed deeply as he stared at his statue.

"I feared that question for all these years," Yondaime answered quietly, "I still can hear you crying, I still can see your wide blue eyes filled with tears staring at me,"

Naruto tensed and his hand formed a fist. Sakura knew she did not belong there with Naruto. Not tonight. She gave him a last look before she turned around.

"No, Sakura-chan. Please stay," Naruto voice seemed almost pleadingly.

Sakura eyed the blonde man as if asking his permission. Yondaime merely nodded.

"That night, I thought I was going to die. I thought that everyone was going to die. I couldn't let… I couldn't let the fox demon destroy our home. I performed a very dangerous and forbidden technique," Minato paused to stare at Naruto's back, "I was willing to sacrifice myself but in order to do so I needed you. I needed you my son."

Naruto blue eyes widened. _"I needed you my son,"_

"You helped me to defeat the fox demon. I wanted you to become a hero. I wanted you to become Konoha's savior,"

"I guess it didn't really worked out as you wanted to," Naruto said as he turned around.

It was odd to be looking at the same blonde hair, at the same eyes.

"No it didn't. I'm so sorry," Minato apologized as he opened his arms.

Sakura sobbed quietly as Naruto slowly walked towards the blonde man. Her emerald eyes allowed a few tears to escape. However, she quickly wiped them away and slowly turned around.

She was glad, that at least Naruto had found something he thought he had lost it. Sakura walked away, glancing at her best-friend one last time.

Naruto felt something strange as he hugged the older man. It was an odd feeling, a melancholic feeling. He didn't want anything else at that moment; however, as he stood there he couldn't help to feel scared. It had to be a dream right? His father was right there in front of him. It didn't matter. If it was a dream, if then, it was a good dream.

"I…" Naruto started but found that he wasn't able to finish.

Minato pushed Naruto away and stared at him, blue met blue.

"What is it?" Minato asked quietly.

"I just don't… I don't want to be lost again," Minato swallowed dry as he looked at the depth of his son blue eyes. He felt himself drown at the pool of loneliness that Naruto's eyes possessed.

It stung him as he stared down at his son, that Naruto went through so much while he carried on, grieving for the love of his life. He was a coward that was what he was. Scared to return and take the responsibilities for everything again. He had sacrificed himself for the village but then…

"_You still have one last task to fulfill," the death god roared before he vanished. _

He hadn't been running from his responsibilities, but from the task he knew he had to fulfill. To have his life saved by the Gods meant that whatever this task was, was something that he didn't want to come so soon. Especially now, that he had Naruto.

"I'm not going anywhere, not this time," Naruto's heart skipped a beat at his father genuineness tone. As Minato smiled down at him, Naruto knew that he meant it.

Then the happy feeling that took over him, the strange confidence within him was slowly whispering to him that this was what felt like to have a father.

* * *

"Here we are," Naruto said with a grin as he held the door open.

Minato simply stared at the mess ahead not sure if he was imagining the small cockroaches passing by the dozens of empty bowls.

"This is where you live," it was not a question but a statement. Naruto nodded proudly as Minato stepped inside.

"Yeah," Naruto answered and scratched his blonde hair.

"This is where you eat," Minato said as he stared at the burned wall where the small oven was standing.

"Yeah.. Don't mind the burning smell. I tried to cook a few days ago," Naruto blushed and quickly pushed the dishes away making space for his father. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," Minato answered as he still eyed his surroundings.

He spotted the tattered curtains and the dirty windows. He wondered how one was even capable to see what was outside. An angry feeling took over him. His son had lived here all his life by himself with no one to guide him. Not even someone to come and supervise how he lived. No wonder the boy couldn't even cook a decent meal.

The following hours they spent talking, Minato would ask questions and Naruto would answer and they would reverse the parts. Naruto told his father everything. The day he saved Iruka-sensei and performed the forbidden jutsu he had 'accidently' read of the scroll. Minato chuckled and felt proud for his son. Even though he had been negligence and pushed away by the villagers, he still turned out a great man. Naruto also told him about team seven.

"And Kakashi-sensei always arrived late," Naruto sighed deeply. He missed the masked nin.

"Did he now?" Minato asked as he chuckled slightly. Kakashi had turned out just like Obito.

Then Naruto proceeded to talk about Sakura and Sasuke. Minato listen carefully especially when Naruto mentioned Orochimaru and his seal.

"So Sakura was that pretty pink-haired girl?" Minato asked as he noticed that Sasuke and Orochimaru was a painful subject.

"Yeah, she's Tsunade-sama apprentice," Minato nodded and smiled as Naruto yawned tiredly.

"You should rest," Naruto nodded quietly and walked towards his bedroom. The young blonde boy turned around to look at his father.

"Goodnight father,"

"Goodnight son,"

* * *

The sun had arrived long ago greeting Konoha with another warm day. Minato was standing at the dusted window pretending to be looking outside. He had sensed them before they had entered the apartment.

Three ANBU nin stood quietly behind them, weapons in their hands.

"What is your purpose here?" Minato asked quietly.

The ANBU nins looked startled at the blonde man. They were experts in concealing their presence. They had received the best stealth training.

"We have received orders to bring you to the council," the tallest ANBU member spoke.

"I see… and you're here under the direct orders from the Hokage?" Minato asked still pretending to be looking through the window.

The ANBU nins traded knowing looks between them, "I'm afraid that is classified," the tallest ANBU nin answered.

Minato turned around and smirked, "Interesting,"

* * *


End file.
